1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to frit sealing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable slim flat panel display apparatuses. Of the flat panel display apparatuses, a field emission display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus having excellent characteristics in terms of wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response time. Therefore, the field emission display apparatus is considered as a next-generation display apparatus. An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an emission layer formed of an organic material. Compared with an inorganic light-emitting display apparatus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has excellent characteristics in terms of brightness, driving voltage, and response time, and may represent multiple colors.
When moisture or oxygen is introduced from the external environment into devices of the organic light-emitting display apparatus, the life of the devices may be reduced due to oxidation or peeling of electrode materials, the luminous efficiency of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be reduced, and discoloration of emitted colors may occur. Therefore, in manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a sealing process is performed for separating the devices from the outside and preventing penetration of moisture.